


Seen

by exouniversity



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exouniversity/pseuds/exouniversity
Summary: Kyungsoo is not a nosy person.[Prompt #453]





	Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Baekhyun
> 
> Author's note: English is not my first language. Still, enjoy! :)

***

 

The bell rang so loud inside the room that has Baekhyun abruptly sitting straight from his sleeping position because ‘ _calculus is so boring Soo_ ’ but Kyungsoo thinks he’s just a shit like that. Mr. Heo is such a nice professor and Kyungsoo will dare say he is his favourite out of all so he asks Baekhyun about his habit but he just sassed him reasoning how everyone is sleeping on that class and it’s not just him, even saying Kyungsoo just loves math like a nerd he is. Well that is not true. Who love maths anyways?

 

 

“So, do we start with that case analysis today or you have to be somewhere?” Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo while strapping his bag. They plan on working with the homework together, more like suffer together because case analysis is a bitch. They both decided to do it in the library for obvious reasons. He checked the time and they have at least three hours left before school library closes so they start walking, wanting not to waste any more time.

 

Since classes are over, the library is full of students trying to make some work done but lucky them there is still a table available for them to sit. When they are settled, Baekhyun readied some pen and papers while Kyungsoo look for books to help them with the cases.

 

It’s been two hours and Kyungsoo is in his fourth case while Baekhyun is still busy rereading his third trying to understand what in the hell does the case wants to convey. Kyungsoo tried to help him from time to time because Baekhyun looks pitiful with a frown on his face but his is not easy either. Mr. Jung made sure they have different cases for them to _‘really work for it and not just copy from someone’_ which really annoys Baekhyun. He heard a thud in front of him then saw Baekhyun groaning with his head on the table.

 

 

“I think I’ll have a headache with this” Baekhyun whines. Kyungsoo is also having a hard time with his last case and he’s this close in giving it up. He starts massaging his temple because his head stars to hurt too.

 

 

“Soo can we go home now?” Baekhyun asked with a little pout on his face.  “My brain’s rejecting the words I’m reading. Nothing makes sense to me anymore.”

 

 

Kyungsoo looks around the library, pen tapping on the table. There are still a lot of students struggling with their own school works. Some are writing furiously on their notes, students going in and out of the book aisle, some are sleeping with their head on the table and some staring at the distance just for the heck of it. He turned back his attention to Baekhyun who is now busy with his phone, looks totally done with the case he is working on.

 

 

“Hey Baek, I’ll just try my luck” tilting his head slightly on the side where the computer section is. He just hoped the almighty internet have the answers. Baekhyun nodded his head then hands Kyungsoo his, silently asking for a favour with a smile on his face while blinking his eyes thinking it is cute. Well it’s not.

 

Unlucky him all the PC are in use so he sits on the chair near the corner then waits.

 

 

Kyungsoo is busy contemplating about life in general when suddenly there’s a loud ringtone blasting on the library making the old librarian squint her eyes looking for the culprit.

 

“Whose phone is that?!” the librarian exclaimed, not too loudly but not too friendly either.

 

 

One student stands abruptly from his seat from one of the PC while fumbling with his still ringing phone saying sorry repeatedly then make his way for the exit half walking half running. Does that mean he can use the PC now? Well the guy did leave with his bag so he considered it as his cue. He glance at the exit once more but then settled himself to the seat available since clearly the guy won’t comeback.

 

Okay. Kyungsoo is not a nosy person, he have his friends for that. But the screen displays an open tab where messages keeps on coming like someone is proving a point and just don’t know how to quit. Kyungsoo decided that he will sign the account out which is the logical thing to do but the messages saying asshole with capital letters mind you, keeps on popping out repeatedly.

 

 

“DON’T JUST READ MY MESSAGES FUCKER” Kyungsoo reads silently to himself.

 

 

The guy earlier obviously pissed this person for whatever reason it is for them to be angry like this. Bubbles appear on the chat box indicating the other person is typing and Kyungsoo wait for like five minutes before the chat appeared and well, it’s a fucking essay.

 

 

It’s not like the guy will know, right? So Kyungoo did the reasonable thing to do, he back reads.

 

Oh the guy’s name earlier is Jongin, cool. He just broke up with his boyfriend, not cool. The man who claims himself as the bestfriend of this Jongin guy’s now ex-boyfriend is after his ass now, great!

 

 

After reading a lot of colourful words and tons of death threats, Kyungsoo came up with a conclusion that this Jongin guy broke up with his boyfriend through chat and didn’t even bother to give an explanation, what a jerk.

 

Kyungsoo can feel some eyes on him so he discreetly looks around him and sees a student looking and judging him, hard. He clears his throat then face the screen fully again and log the account out for real and start his work for real this time.

 

 

It’s been half an hour but he still got nothing on the internet. Kyungsoo will give Mr. Jung credits for that. He still tried for fifteen minutes but then decided to give up. He got three cases covered anyways.

 

He walks back to their table empty handed, shoes softly padding on the floor. He saw his friend smiling to something under the table, obviously watching something dumb again on his phone. He pulls the chair out which attracts the attention of Baekhyun. He was asked of any luck but Kyungsoo only gave a negative response so they decided to ditch library and go home. Case analysis be damn.

 

***

 

The canteen bustled with students trying to satisfy their hunger with the things that the school calls food. Kyungsoo is on their usual table with his friends eating his lunch in peace. Well as peaceful as he can get whenever he is with the three. Jongdae is busy reading something on his notebook while munching with his fries, Junmyeon with his phone doing who knows what and Baekhyun wiggling in his seat looking for an angle for a good picture.

 

 

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch time. They struggle their way to the exit since the canteen is crowded with students bumping to each other trying not to be late for class. Kyungsoo regrets not going to classroom a little earlier but he thinks his friends regret it more when he heard a very sharp _‘bitch that’s my foot’_ from Jongdae, _‘ whose cologne is that omyghad i can’t breathe’_ from Baekhyun and just a little discomfort from Junmyeon evident on his face. Well, it is a university after all.

 

 

When they made it outside, they part ways since Jongdae and Junmyeon have their classes on the west wing. Baekhyun reminded the two again about their meet up tomorrow before they disappeared on sight. The other two starts walking on the other side to head to class when suddenly someone bumps into Baekhyun.

 

 

“That’s my nOSE!” Baekhyun yelps in pain.

 

 

“I’m sorry!” the other guy apologizes while slightly checking his friend.

 

 

Oh well, if it isn’t his lucky day seeing this Jongin guy again. Yes, again. After that incident in the library, he keeps on seeing more of this guy around campus like he knows what he did on the library and subtly telling him what a nosy person he is. It’s like seeing a video on the internet which says watch at your own risk but you still watched it now you can’t just unsee it. Jongin is all around the campus and he just can’t unsee him anymore.

 

 

After Jongin guy made sure his friend is alright, he bowed his head and apologizes once more before sprinting away, blending on the crowd easily.

 

 

Kyungsoo is still looking where the guy has gone off when he heard Baekhyun groans. He looked at his friend who starts running, exclaiming he is late for class and he’ll just see him later which snaps Kyungsoo out of his trance then starts running for his class too. Lucky for him Mr. Shim is still not there when he makes it to the room. He did not waste any more time and manoeuvre himself inside then plops himself down on his seat, catching his breath.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo is busy reading something on his phone while sipping his coffee when someone slips on the seat beside him. He turns his attention to his friend shaking some water off his hair caused by the rain outside. After some time, Baekhyun proceed to the counter to order his usual tea.

 

He is about to continue reading when someone takes the seat beside him again. Thinking it’s only Baekhyun, he picked up his phone and start scrolling again but got startled when he heard a different voice greeting him, a deep voice at that.

 

 

“Oh hey Sehun” Kyungsoo greets back with a smile and _wow._ His friend is sporting an orange hair now looking much like a carrot but who is he to judge. He only has two classes with Sehun, but they become friends anyway. Talking about random topics whenever the professors decided to be lazy and announces free cut classes which makes them comfortable with each other.

 

The two were busy talking about some things when someone sits in front of them coughing a little to get their attention.

 

“Mind introducing me?” Baekhyun quipped while grinning.

 

 

Kyungsoo introduces the two to each other, albeit reluctantly because he knows Baekhyun too well. With his friend staring at Sehun while grinning like that makes him regret doing it so. He averted Sehun’s attention to him by talking about classes again but _damn it,_ Baekhyun just doesn’t know how to quit.

 

“Baek stop that” he reprimanded kicking him under the table in the process.

 

“What? I’m not doing anything” his friend answered innocently to him still looking at Sehun. Kyungsoo didn’t bother to reply but gives Baekhyun a look, hoping he could convey a message clearly saying DON’T BE SUCH AN EMBARASSMENT.

 

 

“Uhm.. Is there anything wrong?” Sehun asked curiously since this guy is still staring at his face looking fascinated.

 

 

“Oh nothing. It’s just that you have a big nose” Baekhyun retorted which made Sehun conscious and start touching his nose with a pout. Kyungsoo slump himself on the table groaning at his friend’s antics.

 

“Don’t mind him” Kyungsoo tries to control the conversation, voice muffled because of the table. His warning got ignored and his taller friend partakes in the conversation.

 

“I do?”

 

“Yea but don’t worry it suits you, since you know, you’re big in general” Baekhyun reassures and sips on his tea, hiding his smile behind the cup.

 

 

“Okay you can shut up now” Kyungsoo voices out with finality and straighten his back, glaring at his friend. Baekhyun just make face to him. _Bitch_

 

Sehun looks satisfied with Baekhyun’s answer for whatever reason. He said his goodbye since he still has a dance practice to attend to, waving at them before he makes it outside and starts running. Trying to save himself from the rain. The two watched him until he was gone from the view then Kyungsoo looks at his friend. “What was that?”

 

 

“What was what?” Baekhyun answered cheekily and Kyungsoo is about to give him a lecture about on how you don’t tell people about the sizes of their nose when you just met them but got interrupted when Jongdae and Junmyeon arrived at their table sensing the tension between them.

 

“Okay Baekhyun what did you do?” inquires Junmyeon taking his seat beside Kyungsoo while Jongdae sitting opposite to him.

 

 

“Why is it me? Don’t you ever think that it’s just Kyungsoo bullying me again?” Baekhyun explains himself. Jongdae just shakes his head while standing up then sauntered to the counter. He came back with two drinks on his hand.

 

“Talk about favouritism” Baekhyun mumbled when Jongdae hands Junmyeon his drink but they all ignored him and start a lazy Saturday hangout.

 

***

 

It’s lunch time and the four is on their usual table. Baekhyun is busy munching his fries while talking to Jongdae about classes, Junmyeon arriving late than usual. Jongdae then gave his sandwich to Junmyoen still talking to Baekhyun. He decided to stop thinking something out of those gestures long time ago.

 

He remembered needing Sehun’s notes from their history class so he texted him asking for permission to borrow it. He got a reply not a minute after saying he’ll be at the practice room around five. He then replied he’ll just go there after his class then slid his phone back at his pocket after locking it. He continues reading his book while munching his lunch. He is getting on the good part.

 

\---

 

He barely zips his bag close when suddenly someone starts pulling him towards the door. Maybe telling Baekhyun that he needs to see Sehun before going home is a bad idea. He has to threaten his friend in not coming with him if he doesn’t slow down. Baekhyun stops dragging Kyungsoo and starts walking beside him instead, still looking eager.

 

They are talking about some school works while on their way and realizes they are nearing the practice room. He alerted Sehun that he’s outside by texting him and that he will just wait for him there. Not long after, Sehun came out wiping his neck with a towel and holding a duffle bag on the other hand.

 

Baekhyun beats Kyungsoo into greeting his friend with a very enthusiastic hello and a wave. Sehun got startled at first but smiles when he saw the two.

 

The three men is busy talking when the double door opens again then two guys came out. What are the odds? It’s Jongin guy again. The two start approaching them seeing their friend busy talking.

 

“Oh hey it’s you” Baekhyun greets while smiling at Jongin. The guy just bows his head as an acknowledgement.

 

“You know each other?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun shakes his head which confuses Sehun. “We just bumped at each other on the hallways” Jongin shrugged.

 

“Mind introducing us?” Baekhyun smiles at the two guys. Sehun then gestured to his friends to introduce themselves.

 

“Hi I’m Yixing” said the guy with a dimpled smile.

 

“Jongin” the other introduces stiffly. Kyungsoo raised his eye brows at that. _What a snob._ He muttered to himself rolling his eyes.

 

“Well I’m Baekhyun”, his friend starts. “And this is Kyungsoo”, he added pointing at him.

 

 

Kyungsoo thanked Sehun again for the notes slightly bowing dismissively, planning to get out of there quick when his friend suddenly suggests something dumb.

 

 

“We are about to grab something to eat, do you guys want to come?” asking all of them. Dimpled guy agreed, whining about how hungry he is. Jongin scoots closer to Sehun and tried to whisper how he ‘ _doesn’t want to eat with that hyung_ ’ with the smallest voice as he can but the hallway is empty. _Well, fuck him._

 

“I heard that” Kyungsoo glares cutting Jongin from talking to his friend. Baekhyun just laugh.

 

“Don’t misunderstand my friend” Baekhyun smiled while placing his arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “He has a very bad eye sight and that is just him trying to see clearer” This time Baekhyun is wrong, he is indeed glaring at Jongin alright.

 

Jongin quickly apologizes while bowing repeatedly with a blush on his face. Kyungsoo is still reluctant in coming but Baekhyun starts dragging him again, the three dancers on their tail.

 

\---

 

The place is almost empty saves for the couple behind them and a family of three near the entrance. Kyungsoo plops himself on the seat near the window, Baekhyun settling beside him and Jongin opposite to him. _Oh great._ Yixing drags one chair and place it in the middle since Kyungsoo chose the four seat table hoping Jongin will have to sit by himself on one of the other _far_ table. After some bickering about what food to order, Sehun called one of the waiters. Since there are not many people, their food was served in no time. He just ignores the presence in front of him and starts inhaling the food.

 

When everyone’s done and satisfied, Yixing asked for the bill.

 

“I’ll pay” Jongin volunteered. Sehun clapped while Baekhyun hoots. _What a nerds_. Yixing handed the receipt to Jongin with a thank you. “As an apology to Kyungsoo” Jongin added with a little shy smile directed to him which results to Baekhyun hooting louder. Kyungsoo elbows his friend on the side and thanked Jongin with an awkward smile hoping it came out as a genuine one.

 

They said their goodbyes and Kyungsoo starts his journey to his apartment. He felt a presence walking beside him and it turns out Jongin’s place is on the way to his. He tried to ignore the situation and Jongin in general and continued walking, a little faster now.

 

Jongin breaks the awkward silence by apologizing again that makes the other slows down his pace a little. Kyungsoo thinks it’s rude not to answer so he reassures him that it’s fine, nothing big really. Kyungsoo realizes Jongin is nice guy to talk to. He’s been kind and all smile with Kyungsoo which contradicts all of his assumptions about him. Maybe he’s not an asshole after all. Kyungsoo didn’t feel the walk not until Jongin have to cross the street on their left. They separate ways with a _‘see you at school’_ from Jongin which he answered with a smile and waves him goodbye. Kyungsoo walks all the way home feeling a little weight off of his shoulder.

 

 ***

 

After their little hangout back at the restaurant last week, Sehun’s circle and his became closer. It’s not that hard when his friends are way too friendly to everybody. They starts hanging out together either at lunch in school or outside after classes. For some reason, Junmyeon got so chummy with Yixing dragging along Jongdae with him. Baekhyun being Baekhyun, just clicked with everybody. About Kyungsoo, he’s alright. He is having fun with the others but Kyungsoo is still not fully comfortable with Jongin. Not because of Jongin breaking up with someone persee, not in a nice way at that, but the fact that he has read the messages which are supposed to be private. Like he knows a piece of Jongin that the others didn’t, invading his privacy and all, Kyungsoo didn’t like it. But he can’t deny the fact that he is getting there, Jongin’s personality is too likable. He is too nice and too comfortable with Kyungsoo which he never hear the ends of it from Baekhyun.

 

 

Kyungsoo is on his way to the cafeteria to grab some lunch with friends. He is half an hour late to their usual time since the professor decided it’s a great time to finish the whole chapter in one session. When he nears to their lunch table, he can see everybody minding their own business, sans Sehun and Jongin. He concluded they got held up too in their own classes.

 

The mood in the table is different, too quiet and that’s weird because there will never be quiet place when there is Baekhyun. The said man is busy writing something down on a paper. He placed his bag on the seat beside Baekhyun which got his friend’s attention and looked up to him.

 

Baekhyun greeted him with a crooked smile but there’s something weird in his eyes. Baekhyun’s eyes are sad which is really weird coming from his friend. As if on cue, Baekhyun stands abruptly saying he’ll get some food for both of them and walk his way to queue. He settled himself on the chair then faces his remaining friends on the table.

 

“What’s that?” Junmyeon is busy talking to Yixing while Jongdae is writing something on his notes.

 

“Just some jerk on our music class” Jongdae answered who looked up from his notes. “Baekhyun is randomly singing in the class when suddenly someone asked him to shut up because his singing is not that good and said that it is really displeasing on his ears. Jerk, really” Junmyeon got a somber look in his face while Yixing just kept mum. Baekhyun may joke about a lot of things but he is sensitive with the things he so invested with just like his passion for singing. Before he could ask furthermore, Baekhyun returned on the table with some foods and starts eating without saying anything.

 

 

No one wants to see their friend sad right? He sneaks his hand under the table and intertwined it with Baekhyun’s. The other got startled and looks incredulously at Kyungsoo who is now holding a fries in front of his mouth with a smile on his face. He stared at him for another minute before accepting the offer and lets out a little smile himself. He likes this kind of Kyungsoo.

 

 

Sehun and Jongin arrived at their usual lunch table and were welcomed with a weird sight. There are smiles on Junmyeon, Jongdae and Yixing’s faces but what confuses them is seeing Kyungsoo being affectionate to Baekhyun. A Kyungsoo spoon feeding a Baekhyun to be exact. Jongin settles himself beside Kyungsoo while Sehun takes the seat beside Junmyeon leaning himself on the table. They made eye contact with the others hoping to find some answers but got shrugs of the shoulder instead. Kyungsoo continued to feed Baekhyun every now and then, even offering Jongin some fries too while satisfying his own hunger. Seeing Jongin and Baekhyun being fed, Jongdae tried his luck and leans himself on the table nearing Kyungsoo then opens his mouth. His friend didn’t disappoint, Kyungsoo feed him some which he munches with a smile on his face. Sehun is still confuse because he deduce Kyungsoo as an unaffectionate kind of person since he have known the other but he just dismisses it quickly and decided to get some food for him and Jongin since his friend looks like he’s not getting up from his seat anytime soon.

 

 

“Let’s go karaoke tonight. I feel like I need to show these dancers what we’ve got” Kyungsoo quipped suddenly, lunch time nearing its end.

 

“You sing?” Jongin asked with a surprise look.

 

“Yep. The four of us” He said while munching some pasta.

 

“How about tonight? Do you have classes tomorrow?” Jongdae added. Everyone have no classes tomorrow except the dancers who have practice but scheduled not until after lunch so they still agreed.

 

 

“What do you think Baek?” Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun smiled at him then nod his head. Kyungsoo squeezed his hand and continue eating his pasta.

 

“Well then it’s settled” Yixing uttered with excitement.

 

\---

 

 

Baekhyun can say the karaoke night is a total chaos, but a good one. Jongdae started the night by hitting all the high notes like his life depends on it that reminded them how good the other really is. Then Junmyeon sang some girl group song belting out some cheesy lyrics while dancing which made them cringed except the ever supportive Yixing who is busy cheering and chanting for the latter like he is on a concert. Kyungsoo followed by singing some upbeat song and sings his heart out, voice cracking here and there which totally breaks the ice, making them laugh. Not a minute later they were served some foods and drinks which made the night even better.

 

Kyungsoo is so into cheering his best friend up that he throws whatever self restraint he have for himself for a while and didn’t notice he is consuming more alcohol than what a rational Kyungsoo will recommend.

 

Baekhyun knows the night needs to end when he saw his best friend sitting on Jongin’s lap on the corner of the couch peeling his phone’s screen protector on and off, face serious. Confusion is evident on the other man’s face but an arm still remains on the smaller one’s hips to stabilize him. Baekhyun snickered, Kyungsoo is always a lightweight. The others are no better either. Yixing is dozing off, lolling his head back and forth on the couch. Junmyeon and Jongdae drunkenness reflected on their eyes, continuously sings off tune.  Sehun is sitting beside him quietly, his head leaning on his shoulder while fighting off the heaviness of his eyelids. He himself is feeling dizzy too.

 

 

After trying to knock some senses to his friends, they make their way to the bus stop after settling the bill on the counter. The three dancers decided to crash at Yixing’s place since it is near the campus, just in case they slept late. The remaining four took the bus and Baekhyun got off Kyungsoo’s stop since someone clearly needs to accompany a disoriented Kyungsoo to his apartment. He struggles in getting the keys from his friend since Kyungsoo keeps on squirming and giggling while saying _that’s my ass baek,_ Baekhyun groans. Finally, he managed to open the door and quickly manoeuvres himself and Kyungsoo to the bedroom and plop himself on the bed, dragging his friend down. Kyungsoo moves around the bed until he is facing Baekhyun. He smiled to him muttering goodnight then closes his eyes. Baekhyun mimics his friend, closing his eyes with a smile plastered on his face. What a goodnight indeed.

 

***

 

The sound of gunshots and explosions resonates in the room illuminated by the television and two shadows can be seen in the dark. The two boys are busy watching how the group will deactivate a freaking nuclear bomb on a field filled with snow but whatever it’s not theirs to find out.

 

There’s another ping in the room indicating someone got a message.  Baekhyun not so discreetly look on his side and saw his friend typing furiously on his phone while smiling, for the nth time this evening.

 

Baekhyun clears his throat. “So... is that Jongin?” His friend just rolls his eye at him telling him to shut up.

 

“What? I’m just asking” He shrugs his shoulder.

 

“Yea yea” Kyungsoo answers with a dismissive tone.

 

“Is he your boyfriend now?” He teases more and just heard a groan on his side as an answer.

 

“Or...  you’re testing the water first? That’s good and all but I know how thirsty you are for Jongin” Baekhyun added with a smirk plastered in his face. The face Kyungsoo really wants to punch right now.

 

“We’re not dating. He’s not my boyfried” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

 

“But you like him” Baekhyun singsong. Kyungsoo just glares at his friend. Baekhyun extends his arm on the table to get the remote and muted the movie, now silence filling the room.

 

“Wait”Baekhyun interrupted now fully facing his friend cross legged. Kyungsoo knows that look, it is a look that indicates they need a serious talk. He just slumped on the sofa facing the still ongoing movie with an unguarded expression.

 

“Do you like him?” Baekhyun once again asked. Kyungsoo just nodded with a slight hesitation.

 

“Then why it looks like to me that you’re avoiding things to go far?” Baekhyun inquired.

 

“You don’t understand” Kyungsoo whines.

 

“Then make me understand” Baekhyun answered and Kyungsoo sighed then start telling Baekhyun how he accidentally read a conversation of an acoount which is still logged in and how it is Jongin’s. ‘Accidentally my ass’ Baekhyun snorts which answered by a punch on his shoulder.

 

 

“So basically Jongin broke up with this someone through chat then you feel like he’s an asshole?” Baekhyun summed up. Kyungsoo nodded, still resting the back of his head on the couch now staring at the ceiling.

 

 

“Then ask him about it?”

 

“Then let him know how nosy I am? No.” Kyungsoo shakes his head.

 

“So your plan is to flirt with him forever because you are afraid of something serious which you’re not really sure that he’s gonna destroy at the end?” Kyungsoo just lean his head on the side looking at Baekhyun. His friend just looks so afraid so he moves a little to snake his arm around his friend’s shoulder side hugging him. Kyungsoo just leans his forehead on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

 

“Jongin looks serious to me and Sehun said he is a great guy” Kyungsoo snorts at the mention of Sehun.

 

“All I can advice is just try it with him and if you start seeing signs that he is really an asshole as you assume, just call me and I’m gonna punch him myself.” Baekhyun stated then leans down kissing the younger man’s hair. Kyungsoo now pushed his friend who’s sporting a playful smile which he answers by a small glare. He just brought his leg up on the sofa then makes himself comfortable once again on the sofa, hugging his knees.

 

 

“C’mon Soo let’s cuddle a little more” Kyungsoo just tune up the movie again to drown his friend’s whining. The night is just too long when you’re with a Byun Baekhyun but he can’t help but let out a little smile when the other man insistently whines more on how a _great friend_ he is and _he just wants some cuddles_.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo is out of the door when he saw Jongin sitting on the bench near the stairs. He did some favour for his calculus professor in the library that takes more time than what he expected, Baekhyun ditching him for Sehun. Some friend he is. But it looks like Jongin waited for him which made his heart flutters a little, just a little ok.

 

He walks with a hush on his steps towards Jongin who’s playing some game on his phone thinking of surprising him because of the latter’s concentrated face just begs for it but it is too main stream so he did it the millennial way, he calls him.

 

Jongin lets out a groan realizing he’s off the game which made Kyungsoo laughs a little but answers immediately realizing its Kyungsoo who is calling.

 

“Hello? Kyungsoo?” He can hear Jongin’s deep voice on the phone but he’s frozen in his place. Is that a heart he saw beside his name?

 

Jongin looks at his phone weirdly because his voice is echoing which indicates the caller is near so he scans the place and realizes Kyungsoo is behind him. He stands up then walks towards Kyungsoo, back pack hanging on his shoulder.

 

“You did that on purpose do you?” The younger accuses sporting a pout on his face. He then asked if Kyungsoo is done so they can go to the cinema and catch up with the others. Kyungsoo just stares at him so he snaps his fingers in front of the other to break him from his trance.

 

“Uh yea... yea let’s go.” Kyunsoo stutters and starts walking. Jongin just shrugs his shoulder and followed Kyungsoo. It’s not a long walk to the parking lot so they arrived after some minutes and settled themselves on the car. Jongin starts the engine then places his right arm on Kyungsoo’s seat while looking behind, manoeuvring the car out of the parking slot. Well, if it isn’t such a turn on.

 

 

They made it to the cinema after a short drive, scanning the crowd for their friends. They walk hastily towards the others when they spotted them.

 

“Finally.” Baekhyun sassed when they arrived that made Kyungsoo roll his eyes.

 

“Let’s just go. The movie is about to start” Junmyeon cuts before the other can sass back. Jongin walks behind him, placing his hand on Kyungsoo’s lower back while trying not to bump into someone. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to do with his heart reacting like this so he decided to just go with the flow and leans a little closer to Jongin.

 

They finished the movie with growling stomachs so they grab some dinner before deciding to go home. Junmyeon and Jongdae ride the bus while Baekhyun and Yixing hitch a ride with Sehun. That leaves Jongin bringing Kyungsoo back to his apartment.

 

 

The two arrive at Kyungsoo’s house after fifteen minute drive from the mall. Jongin faces Kyungsoo with his hands still on the steering wheel. “I really had a great time” he said smiling. Kyungsoo thought Jongin looks beautiful illuminated by the light from the lamp post near them smiling at him.

 

Jongin then decided it’s a good chance to leave a kiss at his cheek that startles him. He thinks he is having a bad case of heart attack right now. After a little staring contest between the two, Kyungsoo decided to move from his seat and grab the handle opening the door, saying his goodbye to Jongin. Kyungsoo halt his movement for a moment and whispers _fuck it_ then turns around leaning and aiming for Jongin’s cheek but squeaks when he kissed the lips instead.

 

“Shit” Kyungsoo curses before bolting out of the car for real then starts running inside.  Jongin was left inside the car grinning from ear to ear.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo is busy lacing his shoes when he heard the door bell rings. It is Minseok’s birthday today and he didn’t have the chance to meet his cousin for a long time so Kyungsoo took this chance to hang out and catch up with the other. Kyungsoo walks to the door and was greeted with a smiling Baekhyun when he opened it.

 

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asks while walking back inside to get his things. Baekhyun followed then but didn’t bother to close the door behind him. “Where are you going?” the other answered instead.

 

 

After checking if everything is good, he strides his way outside with the gift on his hand, Baekhyun following after him.

 

“To Minseok’s” Kyungsoo answered then closes the door making sure it’s locked.

 

 

“Great! Let’s go then” Baekhyun chirped.  Kyungsoo tilts his head a little then quirked his eyebrows to his friend.  “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“I’ll go with you ofcourse” Baekhyun says while taking the paper bag in Kyungsoo’s hand.

 

Kyungsoo starts walking to the stairs. “No you’re not.”

 

“Will do.” Baekhyun following closely.

 

“Will not.”

 

Baekhyun only chuckles and continue following Kyungsoo. “You’re being followed.” Kyungsoo just gave up.

 

 

 

It is almost an hour of travel by bus and a short walk before arriving at his cousin’s dorm. Lucky them they made it before lunch. They make their way upstairs and turn left seeing Minseok’s door then rang the doorbell.

 

 

“Kyungsoo you came!!!” Minseok exclaim after opening the door then pull the small man into a bone crushing hug. The two looks so cute since they’re swaying side by side a little while hugging. After breaking the hug, Minseok saw the person who came with Kyungsoo.

 

 

“Oh. You came.” He deadpanned, cue to Baekhyun’s pout.

 

 

“I’m just kidding come here” Minseok teases then pull Baekhyun into a hug too.

 

When they got inside someone squeals so loud seeing Kyungsoo again.

 

“KYUNGSOOOOOOOOO OMAYGHAAAD” then he was pulled in a hug again but this time lifting him off the ground then got spin for many times.

 

 

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol put me down” he tried to get the attention of the taller man.

 

 

“Sorry I just miss you” Kyungsoo just smiles at him then patted his head awkwardly because of their height. Chanyeol is a childhood friend of him and Minseok.

 

 

 Minseok introduces them at his college friend. Bambi soccer player is Luhan, cute. Yifan is a basketball player too like Chanyeol, cool. The scary looking guy named Tao knows wushu, wow.

 

Minseok’s friends are easy to talk to. He deemed Luhan as a gentle guy not until Baekhyun blurted out beautiful when he laughed, witnessing the opposite and hearing lots of statement about manliness. Yifan belting out some reasons why chicken is not his style, what. And Tao is not someone to be scared of, far from it. He may look like a teenager who rebels a lot but turns out a softie and he found out Tao is texting his mom when watching a scary movie. Kyungsoo snorts.

 

It’s time to go home for the two since they still have early classes tomorrow. After a lot of goodbyes and a reminder of his birthday party from Baekhyun, they left the building and walk silently to the bus stop. It’s been ten minutes later when the bus arrives.

 

Baekhyun sneaks a kiss into Kyungsoo’s cheek when the bus stops then make a run for it to save his life. Kyungsoo touches his cheek following Bakehyun’s form with his glaring eyes. His friend vanishes from the view and Kyungsoo just sighs on his chair and lean his head back a little closing his eyes, exhaustion now catching up.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo is concentrated on his homework when there’s a loud ping coming from his laptop that attracted some people on the quiet library. He saw a notification on the lower right corner indicating a new message but he muted the sound first before reading it. It’s from Jongin.

 

_‘Do you wanna hangout later after class?’_

 

Kyungsoo can’t help but smile at the question. Feeling giddy of the prospect of another alone time with Jongin.

 

_‘Sure. Where?’_

_‘Just go to the field when you’re done’_

 

_‘Ok?? I’ll be there around 5. Gotta go’_

_‘Ok see you hyung’_ Jongin replied with a bunch of emojis. Kyungsoo snorted. What a dork.

 

He saves his work first then shuts his laptop down since it is almost time for his next class and he got to move now if he didn’t want to be late since it is on the other building.

 

\----

 

Kyungsoo’s been looking around the field for any sign of Jongin when he caught some movement on his left side. He moves his body to face it and saw Jongin on the top bleacher, waving enthusiastically at him. He just sighs and starts the long walk up.

 

 

“You can choose someplace nearer you know. Like the lowest bleacher maybe” Kyungsoo says while breathing a little loudly, putting his weight on the arm leaning on the nearest sit beside him. He just got a dismissive wave from Jongin and taps the seat next to him. He takes the seat with a pout.

 

Kyungsoo is surprised when he took the seat beside Jongin because wow, the sight up here is nice. Jongin offered him a bottle of water which he took and take big gulps almost finishing the drink in one go. He leans on the seat more comfortably, seeing Jongin doing the same with his hands on the back of his head.

 

 

“I would go here when I want to be alone sometimes” Jongin breaking the silence between them.

 

 

“Should I go?” Kyungsoo faced Jongin with a quirked eyebrow and teasing smile. Jongin just laugh it off. Then they start comfortably talking about random things synced to the sun setting on the sky.

 

Kyungsoo is still giggling with whatever Jongin had said when the said boy interrupted.

 

“Do you want a kiss?”

 

“Excuse me?” Kyungsoo faced Jongin with an alarming red face and saw a serious look on his face. He didn’t know what to answer. Should they? Right now? Right here?

 

Kyungsoo is still looking confused and unsure when Jongin open his bag then start rummaging looking for something. Not a minute later, he hands Kyungsoo a bag of chocolate Hershey’s kisses.

 

The smaller man starts laughing hysterically while Jongin is now the one looking confused.

 

“Omayghad Jongin” Kyungsoo said in between a series of giggles.

 

“What?” Jongin pouts. Maybe Kyungsoo doesn’t like kisses. The smaller man just shakes his head.

 

“You don’t like kisses?” Jongin pouts some more.

 

 

“Ooh. I do like kisses” Kyungsoo answered and wriggled his eyebrows.

 

“Oh great I can give you more. You like dark chocolate? How about with the almonds in it?” Jongin is now sporting a child like smile while going on the list of the kisses they have at home. Kyungsoo laughs at that then reach out to squish the other man’s face with both of his hand.

 

 

“Oh my god you’re so precious. Let me keep you” Kyungsoo said with a gummy smile then places a quick, sweet kiss on Jongin’s mouth. Kyungsoo giggles at the expression Jongin is having now.

 

It’s starting to get really dark now since the sun is almost done his work for the day. Kyungsoo is about to tell Jongin they need to go when there’s a hand intertwining in his. Kyungsoo faces Jongin.

 

“Can I have more?” He didn’t know if it is because of the surrounding but Jongin have a dark look on his face right at the moment.

 

“So.. you like kisses too huh?” Kyungsoo teases and with that Jongin let out a genuine smile, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand a little. Jongin just whispers a small yes then move his other hand to Kyungsoo’s back head to kiss him. And with that, they spend their night with kisses. Chocolate kisses for Kyungsoo and sweeter kisses for Jongin.

 

***

 

It is almost six in the evening and Baekhyun’s flat is filled with noise. There are sounds of explosions and curses coming from the living room while the kitchen is filled with the sounds of instructions and utensils.

 

“Baek, can you get some of my things in the white bag? Just ask Jongin where it is.” Kyungsoo instructed. Baekhyun makes his way to the living room to go bother the children playing video games for the nth time. He rolls his eye when he saw the two still focused in killing people.

 

“Jongin where is the white bag?” The said boy continues to press keys on the controller while instructing Sehun to follow him and not to get caught. Baekhyun nudge Jongin with his foot impatiently. This time Jongin acknowledge him when he tilts his head a little to the side, eyes still trained on the screen.

 

“Kyungsoo asks for the white bag. Where is it?” Jongin just shrugs his shoulder which irritates him. Baekhyun marched to the sofa getting the remote then switched the television off.

 

 

The two boys faced backward just to see Baekhyun crossed arms while tapping his foot.

 

 

“Okay you guys are starting to irritate me” Baekyun starts. “Jongin go to the kitchen and help Kyungsoo, and you..” Baekhyun points at the other while squinting his eyes, “It’s my birthday and you’re ignoring me” Baekhyun said soflty this time with a pout on his face. The two boys stand abruptly. Jongin walk fast to the kitchen when he heard Kyungsoo and help then Sehun strides to the smaller man and hug him saying sorry.

 

 

Jongin arrived at the kitchen and was greeted with a sight of Kyungsoo’s back hunched over the counter busy with chopping. He can’t help but to sneak his arm around the other’s waist, backhugging him. The smaller man got startled and Jongin let out a small laugh.

 

 

“Don’t laugh young man I almost stab you” Jongin just continue smiling. “You need anything?” He asks looking past the narrow shoulder of the other.

 

 

“Yes. Can you get the white bag please?”

 

“Where is it?” The smaller man scrunched his eyebrows, now facing Jongin.

 

“Didn’t you bring it with you?”

 

“Uh. no?”

 

“Great. Go get it back from my apartment then. Keys on my bag.”

 

“Are you serious?” Jongin whines. Kyungsoo just continue chopping, ignoring the younger. Not a minute later, the presence behind him was gone and he can hear Baekhyun’s whining on the living room, door opening and closed gently.

 

 

“I hate you” Kyungsoo got startled again.

 

“What now”

 

“I’m busy with my boyfriend then yours snatched him away” Baekhyun pouts but starts helping his friend again. Kyungsoo stops chopping then faces his friend quirking his eyebrow, one hand resting on his waist and the other leaning on the counter. “Boyfriend?”

 

“Yea. Isn’t Jongin your boyfriend?” Baekhyun asks nonchalantly still continuing whatever he is doing.

 

 

“No. How about you? Who is this boyfriend? Hmm?” Baekhyun freezes at that then faces Kyungsoo.

 

“I’m planning on telling it you, really” Baekhyun defended when he saw Kyungsoo’s expression.

 

“When?”

 

“ahm. Now?” Baekhyun says sheepishly. Kyungsoo is clearly not amused.

 

“Oh come on. You know it’ll happen” Baekhyun whines and continue his task.

 

“But you didn’t bother to tell your bestfriend” Kyungsoo said emphasizing the last word. Baekhyun smiled teasingly at that. “Aw I’m sorry baby Soo” Baekhyun then move to hug his friend but stops when there’s a glinting object directed at him. “Okay I’ll attack you later” Baekhyun said smiling toothily. Kyungsoo is about to retort something when there’s an insistent knocks on the door. The two give looks to each other and the older one move his way to open the door.

 

Kyungsoo can hear Junmyeon’s panicking voice so he walks to the door to check if his friend is okay. The two looks confused but talking with urgency when suddenly Baekhyun grab his hand and drag him outside, Junmyeon tailing after them.

 

“What’s happening?” He asks, getting nervous too.

 

“Your cousin is trying to kill your boyfriend” Baekhyun answers but he can feel more confusion coming from Kyungsoo. “Minseok is trying to kill Jongin!” he screeches and follows his friend who suddenly starts running outside seeing the chaos outside.

 

 

When they got there, it confuses them more. Luhan is close to crying while holding an angry Minseok who is obviously trying to get closer to Jongin. Sehun is infront of Jongin as if protecting him if the small hamster tried to attack again. Jongdae has his arm around Jongin’s shoulder asking if he’s okay. The taller one nods his head while holding his jaw, wincing from time to time. The other four is in the middle of it, assessing the situation.

 

“What the hell is happening?” Kyungsoo asks aloud which got the attention of everyone. He didn’t know what to do, go to Jongin and make sure he’s okay or go to his cousin who’s clearly seething with anger.

 

“Again. What the hell is happening?” Kyungsoo asked again when no one answered, getting irritated of the situation.

 

“That small man attack Jongin out of nowhere and without a reason!” Sehun answered this time, glaring and pointing at his cousin.

 

“Well your friend is an asshole that’s why!” Minseok countered.

 

“How can he be an asshole?! We didn’t even know you!” Yixing walks to Sehun and trying to calm him down.

 

“Why don’t you ask your friend then?” Luhan tug Minseok on the arm telling him to stop but the other won’t have any of it.

 

“Why don’t you think first before deciding to break someone’s heart! Huh!” Minseok now shouts at Jongin. “Kyungsoo what kind of friends do you have!” It looks like the elder won’t stop anytime soon so Tao and Kris intervene and drag their friend to their car to calm him down, Luhan following after them.

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo looked at each other, clearly understanding the situation after seeing Minseok seething with anger like that.

 

It is Luhan.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t move from his position. Jongin is looking at him as if waiting for him to side him, still, he just stares back. Jongin just hands Jongdae the keys to Kyungsoo’s apartment and starts walking away, clearly upset. Sehun shouted _I’ll be right back_ , the message clearly for Baekhyun then runs after his friend. Kyungsoo turns around and make his way up again to Baekhyun’s apartment with Jongdae and Junmyeon at his tail, not asking anything, just accompanying him.

 

“Wow okay happy birthday to me then” Baekhyun pouts. Chanyeol hugs him and Yixing just smiles, patting his head.

 

 

“Let’s go upstairs. We don’t want your friend burning the building down.” Yixing nudge him and they started walking inside. He tried to look back but Chanyeol just stops him. “They’ll be fine. Minseok just need to let out some steam then we are continuing your party.” Baekhyun can’t help but smile with his friend’s attempt in consoling him, and maybe because of his stupid derp face.

 

\--

 

 

Kyungsoo is busy placing the dishes on the table when he heard footsteps nearing the kitchen. He knows there are people in the living room, he just don’t know who. He continued cooking and preparing foods despite the situation earlier since he can’t ruin his friend’s party some more. He got help from Junmyeon and Jongdae from time to time. He grabs the last dish to put on the table when he saw his cousin dragging the chair out and sit on it, clearly waiting. He settled on the seat opposite to it, fiddling with the rug he is holding.

 

“You’re upset” Minseok starts.

 

“Ofcourse I’m upset” Kyungsoo answers, now looking at Minseok. “You don’t go punching people randomly and expect me to be okay with it”

 

 

“particularly that guy” Minseok rest his left arm on the seat beside him quirking his eyebrow.

 

“particularly Jongin” Kyungsoo countered with a pout. Minseok now leans forward, resting both his elbows on the table.

 

“Okay come clear with me. What’s with you and Kai?”

 

“Kai?” Kyungsoo asks, questions written on his face.

 

“That guy” Minseok answers.

 

“Jongin” Kyungsoo says sternly.

 

“Kai”

 

“Jong-in”

 

“You don’t know him then” Minseok snorts.

 

 

“You don’t know him then” Kyungsoo snorts back with a glare.

 

“Kyungsoo” Minseok warns. Kyungsoo just pout because Minseok rarely uses that tone to him. “What’s going on with you and Jongin?” Minseok asks again, getting the name right this time.

 

“We’re sort of dating” Kyungsoo answers warily.

 

“Sort?” The elder inquires.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend yet but we’re dating” Kyungsoo answered confidently this time. His cousin stares at him face blank.

 

“Good. It’s easy to stop now” Kyungsoo look at his cousin, shocked evident to his face. “What do you mean stop?”

 

“You know what I mean Soo” Minseok remarks sternly which got a quick no from his cousin. He can’t deal with the stubborn Kyungsoo right now. He extends his hand and reach for his cousin’s, calling his name softly this time.

 

“I saw how it happened to Luhan..” Minseok rubs his thumb on Kyungsoo’s hand. “And I don’t know what I will do if I ever saw that look on you” Kyungsoo stares at the elder’s face then nods his head a little. Minseok move to the chair next to Kyungsoo and pulls him into a hug, comforting his cousin.

 

They were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Baekhyun. “Glad to know you guys are okay now but you still ruined my party” Baekhyun pouts with a small glare directed to Minseok who just waves his hand indicating for him to come closer. Baekhyun huddled closer and got tangled with the two.

 

“Your boyfriend is rude.” Minseok whispers.

 

“Ofcourse you don’t go punching people especially his best friend and expect him to be okay with it” Baekhyun countered. “You guys are best friends indeed” Minseok rolls his eyes.

 

“Hmm. This is comfy” Baekhyun starts leaning to Kyungsoo some more when suddenly the presence is gone and he heard his friend calling the others to eat. He looks disappointed but the eldest just laugh it off.

 

 

Everyone is settled on their seats and ready to dig in when Minseok suddenly interrupted.

 

 

“I’m sorry to Baekhyun for causing a scene outside. I’m sorry to my friends for being stubborn earlier. I’m sorry to Jongin’s friends but I’m not sorry. He deserves it.” Minseok retorts that got a jab from Kris. The guy with a cat like mouth glares at him a little and the angel face guy is trying to stop him, the dimpled one is smiling at him. “We may not know what it is but you have your reasons” The smile is distracting, it is like its compelling him to apologize to every person he offended ever since he was a child. Weird.

 

 

“We are sorry on behalf of this small thing” Kris apologizes which got a kick from Minseok under the table. Tao clears his throat and decided to introduce himself first and the others follow after.

 

Kyungsoo is busy stacking the plates on the sink when suddenly there’s someone in the kitchen with him.

 

“Need a hand?” Luhan didn’t wait for the answer and grab the sponge squeezing some soap to it. They start a pattern with it, Luhan soaping the utensils and Kyungsoo washing it with water.

 

“So you and Jongin huh” Luhan tries to start a conversation after some silence between them. Kyungsoo didn’t know how to answer but there’s no malice in the elder’s voice and the smile he is sporting right now is genuine.

 

“We’re not that serious but it still hurts you know” Luhan continues. “But then I saw the look on his face earlier so I think it’s different this time” Luhan soaps the last plate gently and hand it to the younger. Kyungsoo rinse the plate sighing to him.

 

“It felt serious, well atleast to me” Kyungsoo answered this time, drying his hand with a towel. Luhan washes his hand off the remaining soap then get the towel to do the same. “Then don’t hold yourself back and get some ass” Kyungsoo sniggers when Luhan smiles at him teasingly. “And have Minseok hyung to whoop my ass?” Kyungsoo inquired. “Welp. I didn’t know my bestfriend is a kinky shit” Luhan snickered then they both start giggling.

 

Suddenly Minseok appears on the kitchen telling them movie will start, marring a weirded face because of the two giggling man. Luhan then starts running to the living room, slapping Minseok’s ass on his way which got a yelp from his friend and a full blown laughter from the youngest of the three.

 

***

 

It’s been some minutes since the bell rung but Kyungsoo didn’t plan to move from his position. He’s been avoiding Jongin since the talk with Minseok and he can say he is pretty good at it but his luck is running out so he has to think of ways how to dodge Jongin’s advances. He is leaning on the bathroom sink with both of his hands supporting his weight when his concentration was broken by a presence at the door. Oh well talking about luck running out. There is Jongin standing at the door looking surprised he managed to caught Kyungsoo unexpectedly who is now walking to the door determined to leave. Jongin was broken out of his reverie when he felt Kyungsoo’s shoulder brushed his so he quickly raised his right arm encasing Kyungsoo to a side hug. Kyungsoo tried to remove the arm but his resistance is futile since Jongin now pushed him gently leaning his back at the wall with his two hands encasing him.

 

“We need to talk.” Jongin insisted when Kyungsoo tried to remove his arms.

 

“Kyungsoo” The smaller man stopped his movements when he heard the tone Jongin is using, eyes downcast. “Are you planning to avoid me forever? All of this?” Kyungsoo wanted to say no and starts apologizing to Jongin for avoiding him and maybe get some hugs and kisses but Minseok’s helpless face keeps popping onto his mind. He firmly replied yes, sounding so sure to himself, sounding so harsh for Jongin.

 

Jongin removed his hand and starts walking away but stops for a moment and faces Kyungsoo once more. “What I did to Luhan is such a harsh move” Kyungsoo now raise his head and stare straight to Jongin’s cold eyes. “But just so you know you are not Luhan” and with that he was gone.

 

Kyungsoo’s tears that he’s been holding since earlier slipped. He saw Jongin is hurting and he badly wants it to stop but he chose not to do anything. He saw honesty in Jongin but he still ignores him. Maybe he’s the bad one.

 

The silence was broken when his phone starts ringing and answered it immediately when he sees it is Baekhyun.

 

“Why are you not in class?” Baekhyun’s voice is muffled. Sounds like sneaking a call during class.

 

“I’ll be there in a minute” Kyungsoo sniffed.

 

“Wait, are you crying?” Baekhyun’s voice sounds clearer now.

 

“Tell you later bye” Kyungsoo ended the call and walk back to the bathroom since he need to compose himself before going to class. A little clean up and he’s good to go like nothing happened. He just sighed and walks out. He’s so damn late.

 

***

 

Sehun is busy flipping the channels when he heard someone knocks on the door. He’s at his boyfriend apartment killing some time until dance practice hour. He stands up to answer it and got a little surprise when and equally surprised Luhan greeted him when he opened the door.

 

 

“Oh hey. Is Baekhyun there?” Luhan asked sheepishly while looking around the apartment.

 

 

“Yeah, upstairs. Come on in” Sehun answered then yell Baekhyun’s name.

 

 

“Wait I’m waiting for Minseok” Sehun freezes with the mention of that little hamster’s name. He didn’t want to make a scene and troubles his boyfriend again so he distracts himself.

 

“Ok. I’ll just get some drinks on the kitchen” He make his way back to the living room holding two glasses on the left hand and a pitcher on the other. He saw the three busy talking so he just placed the drinks on the table then get back to the kitchen to have some snacks for himself. Sehun is busy munching his snack when he heard someone knocking. He is about to get it when he saw Luhan stands up from his seat on the couch and answers it for him.

 

_Oh shit._

 

\---

 

Expect Sehun to be a princess and asks, more like demanded him to pick him up at Baekhyun’s place when he can ride the bus instead. _You have a car_ Sehun reasoned. The door suddenly burst open and a doe eye man greets him. To his too much luck, it’s Luhan.

 

“Uh.. I’m here to get Sehun” he says while fidgeting on his place. Luhan didn’t answer and closes the door behind him instead, grabbing his arm and starts distancing them from the door. Luhan continued walking when he let go of Jongin’s arm, clearly aiming for the lawn outside the building. He just followed the elder quietly. They stop near his car, a tree shading them from the sun. They allow silence to take over the situation at first when Jongin suddenly decided to break it.

 

“I didn’t get the chance to say sorry” He started while fidgeting on his place. “I’m really sorry. Serious or not, that was a dick move.”

 

“Finally!” Luhan  hollers, both hands jerking upward. Jongin looks at the elder because of the movement and was greeted with smile from Luhan. “I know we are not that serious, online relationships don’t always work out.” He chuckled. “But I still need your apology you know” he added.

 

 

“I’m sorry for what I did and I’m sorry it takes time to apologize to you” Jongin said looking sheepish.

 

“It’s nothing” Luhan says with a wave of his hand. “We’re good. I got that good good” he added then offers his left hand for a handshake. Jongin takes it with a smile.

 

 

“I’m Jongin by the way, not Kai” he teases. Luhan just rolls his eyes at him. “And you think I’m hot” Jongin added. Luhan looks so scandalize. “I do not”

 

“Yea you do. That’s what you told me baby” Luhan groans at that. He used to call Jongin that but the other man never returned the endearment until now. “Will you stop? I should have known better before. You’re just a huge dork behind those smirks and sexy tan skin of yours” Now Jongin’s the one who looked scandalized. They continue to bicker when they suddenly heard some cough behind them. They turn around to look who it is and Jongin’s body stiffen.

 

 

“Oh Minseok. You done?” Luhan didn’t get any answer for the man is staring at Jongin. “Minseok we’ve settle things” Luhan warns his best friend in case he do something dumb again.

 

 

Minseok raised his hand and Jongin flinched, ready to defend himself if some fist comes at his face again but to his surprise, a hand was being offered before him.

 

“I’m sorry for the last time.” Minseok says with a apologetic look. “I over reacted so... would you accept my apology?” Jongin raised an eyebrow at that but still shake his hand. “You don’t say” he jokes, letting go of the smaller hand.

 

 

“He apologizes _finally_ and we kind agreed our relationship’s not serious anyway” Luhan interjected.

 

“But with my cousin it is” Jongin looks at Minseok who look serious again. “Right?” Minseok inquired with a lifted eyebrow.

 

“For me it is but..” Jongin hesistates “He’s not talking to me”

 

Minseok coughed at that, scratching his head “Well about that. I kinda told him to stay away from you” It is Jongin’s turn to glare at the other. “You can’t blame me” Minseok defended, both hands raised parallel to his shoulders. Jongin just sighs out loud. It is still Kyungsoo’s choice after all, he reasons to himself sadly.

 

“He’ll talk to you soon, just give him time” Minseok reassured with a pat on his back. They are about to get back at Baekhyun’s apartment when suddenly a wild Sehun appeared yelling _Sehunnie is  here to rescue Jonginnie from the little hamster_ then abruptly stop, seeing the three together without any tension around them.

 

“Oh. You’re good” Sehun observed but then decided to run again when Minseok starts chasing him yelling _I’m going to show you what this little hamster can do_. The remaining two just laughs then starts walking inside.

 

After some time talking, Sehun and Jongin decided to head out and get some practice. Sehun settled himself on the car seat after bidding goodbye to his reluctant boyfriend. ‘ _Luhan thinks you’re hot by the way’_ Minseok suddenly whispers on Jongin’s ear and starts sprinting his way up seeing how his bestfriend looked. Luhan look scandalized then run after his friend to give him some beating. Jongin just chuckled and make his way to the car.

 

 

***

 

Kyungsoo arrived at the dance studio half an hour before the practice end to make sure he’ll have a chance to talk to Jongin. He decided to confront him after what Minseok told him about the talk he had with Luhan and Jongin. He wasted time avoiding the other, sulking to himself and now his cousin decided tell him to go and talk to Jongin claiming how Jongin is a nice afterall. Kyungsoo had a fit. After a lot of apologies and promises of ice cream from Minseok, he decided to catch Jongin after dance practice to have some talk.

 

 Kyungsoo practices his speech while spacing outside the dance practice room. He even bought Jongin’s favourite food just to compensate the times of him being a little shit to him but who is he kidding right. It takes a lot more things to do to be forgiven and just an apology and a burrito with extra cheese won’t make it. Well that’s why he is now nervous wreck, thinking on how to talk to Jongin without kissing him because that will beat the real purpose why he is here. Fifteen minutes past and he’s still standing outside, contemplating whether it’s a good idea to knock now or maybe later because the practice didn’t end until exactly five in the afternoon. He didn’t want to be a bother but maybe that’s just him chickening out.

 

After a lot of thinking, he takes a deep breath then knocks on the door, three times to be precise. Well that was kinda lame since the double door has a thick frame and all. He didn’t know if someone heard him. He got his answer when someone opens the door and he was greeted with a very sweaty Hyukjae smiling at him realizing it is him.

 

“Jongin you got a visitor!” Hyukjae screams motioning for him to come inside. “Just wait here, we’re done anyways.” He bows politely while thanking him. The senior just smile at him then goes back to the corner where some of the bags are placed then gathers his things readying himself to leave. Not a minute later a very sexy and very topless Jongin comes into view. There is a towel on his hand trying to wipe all the sweats out of his face. What a pleasant sight it is.

 

Jongin stares at his face first then shifted to the food on his hand knowing fully what it is. He stares again on his face like thinking of something but he can’t really read whatever expression Jongin is sporting right now.

 

 

“He is here for Sehun” Jongin said then make his way to the corner where Hyukjae is and starts gathering his own things.

 

Ouch.

 

 

He can’t form any words to say and just stood there like a loser he is and watch Jongin put on a shirt then leaves the room through the door where he came from without saying anything, not even a glance.

 

Well, fuck.

 

 

There’s an awkward cough from somewhere in the room and he is sure it is from Hyukjae probably catching up the tension between the two but Kyungsoo can’t think of anything other than the man in standing in front of him just a some minutes ago. Sehun snaps him out of his reverie with a soft call of his name. He didn’t even realize he’s slightly shaking not until Sehun holds his arm.

 

“Go after him hyung” and Kyungsoo did without any hesitations.

 

He keeps on running until he sees Jongin’s back walking on the hallway. He yells Jongin’s name repeatedly while running towards him not caring a bit what he looks like.

 

 

Jongin got a little startled when someone grabs his arm when he is about to look for the person calling him. In some other times Kyungsoo will  think he is so cute looking like that.

 

“Wait Jongin let’s talk” he pants while crouching a little but not loosening his grip on Jongin’s left arm. After gathering his breathe, he stands straight staring bluntly at Jongin then tugs him a little so they are now facing each other. Jongin stares back at Kyungsoo with a serious expression on his face, he didn’t remove Kyungsoo’s grip which made the smaller a little victorious.

 

 

 

“Can we talk?” he starts since Jongin looks like he’s not going to talk soon. Jongin just raised his eyebrows at him. Well this will be hard.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry for all the things I’ve said” Kyungsoo’s stares not faltering but now’s getting a little glassy. He got nothing from the other so he continued.

 

 

“I see you don’t want to talk so please just listen to me. It’ll be enough” Kyungsoo lets go of Jongin’s arm and starts fiddling with his fingers. He can’t even look at Jongin now because all he sees is a blank flat look and it hurts.

 

 

“I know I avoided you when you want to talk which hurts you. Now I’m the one who’s asking for you to listen which is kind or ironic” He chuckles humourlessly.  “You tried to explain yourself but I keep my ears closed. Minseok explained everything to me earlier” Kyungoo took a deep breath then raise his head and stares at Jongin’s eyes again.

 

“So you now decided to talk to me?” Jongin asks, his lips forming into a thin line.

 

 

“You know me Jongin, I’m a hard headed person. I’m too protective of myself and what you did was not really cool and I can’t be uncool, I have a reputation to uphold” Kyungsoo tries to lighten up the mood and cracks a little smile. Still got nothing. You are so lame Kyungsoo.

 

 

Kyungsoo can’t smile anymore. It hurts so much not to be acknowledged like that so he decided to pull the last card he is hiding. He took Jongin hands on his own and pulls out his inner talent by jutting his lower lip out and making his eyes a little bigger and glassier.

 

 

“Jonginnie~” Kyungsoo whimpers that pulls out a groan from Jongin. Kyungsoo pout some more.

 

 

“You can’t do that” Jongin complains then untangles his hand from the other then gestures at Kyungsoo’s whole being. He can’t do that! He can’t break his heart then decided to apologize looking like that. Looking so cute and vulnerable, looking like the Kyungsoo he fell in love.

 

 

Kyungsoo can feel Jongin’s resolves breaking, little by little. He concluded he needs to exert more charm. Kyungsoo raises both of his hand then holds Jongin’s waist with it then places his head on the taller man’s shoulder, breathing in his manly scent while he’s at it. _Mmmm_

 

“Do you not love me anymore? Hmm?” Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side facing Jongin’s neck.

 

Jongin can’t help himself but to place his left arm on Kyungsoo’s back pulling him closer because all he can feel is Kyungsoo’s breathing on his neck. He can feel the elder smiles a little at the gesture, _fucker_.

 

 

Kyungsoo straighten his arms and snakes it around Jongin’s waist hugging him fully. He starts talking about how he missed the other so much, how he feels shitty after realizing what he has done. How he is so lonely without hanging out with Jongin, how he is stuck with Baekhyun again and how it sucks, big time.

 

Kyungsoo realizes the other is still not responding so he rises his head then looks at Jongin fully, spaces be damn. Jongin tilts his head down a little so now their faces are so close and Kyungsoo can’t resist anymore so he leans forward to get a taste, tiptoeing a little then pecks the corner of Jongin’s lip.

 

“I’m so sorry Jonginnie. Really sorry” Kyungsoo then kiss Jongin again just to prove his point.

 

Jongin can’t hold it anymore so he surrenders to Kyungsoo’s advances and kisses the smaller fully on the lips. He missed this so much. Jongin didn’t waste any more time and starts moving his lips which surprises the elder at first.

 

Kyungsoo let out some whimpers from time to time because Jongin is still good with his lips. It’s like Jongin decided to show the other how he longed for this to happen again for so long. Jongin gives Kyungsoo’s lower lip a good suck before letting go. Still, spaces be damn.

 

 

“I miss you too, so much” Jongin says while patting Kyungsoo’s ass with his other hand. “And this too” he said smiling down at the other. Kyungsoo raises his left arm to brush his hand into Jongin’s hair repeatedly while snaking out the other hand to caress Jongin’s cheek. He is still trap with the taller man’s embrace but he’s not complaining though.

 

“Are you tired of practice?” Kyungsoo asks now holding Jongin’s face with his two hands. Instead of answering, Jongin bends a little to kiss Kyungsoo some more which makes Kyungsoo smile into the kiss. Jongin just can’t get enough and started pecking Kyungsoo’s jaw down to its neck.

 

 

“Sorry to break it to you guys but you’re still in the hallway” a voice interrupted them breaking their kiss.

 

 

Kyungsoo look through Jongin’s shoulder, his big glassy eyes can only be seen and the taller man didn’t even bother to look behind and just starts attacking his neck again. Kyungsoo squint his eyes realizing who it is.

 

 

Baekhyun is looking at them. Its kinda ridiculous since all he can see is his friend’s glaring eyes behind the taller man’s broad shoulder.

 

 

“Don’t you have any shame?” Baekhyun jabs.

 

 

The two ignored the man and Jongin started sucking Kyungsoo’s neck hard while moving his thigh in between the smaller man’s leg and Kyungsoo shamelessly lets out a moan just to annoy his friend some more.

 

Baekhyun looked so shock with the display in front of him. Are they even serious?

 

There’s a sudden hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder and comes face to face with his boyfriend asking him what’s going on. He faces forward again and gestures at the two men in front expecting them to be still tangled together but was surprised when all he sees is the two holding each other’s hand while walking towards them. The two stop in front of them, Jongin smirks a little while Kyungsoo looks like lost child beside him. _Fuckers_

 

 

Baekhyun is now glaring at Kyungsoo but the other man just blinks innocently at him. Jongin pulls Kyungsoo towards the exit and asks the other two if they would like to go grab something to eat. Baekhyun is still mumbling to himself but decided to walk towards the exit too, pulling his confused boyfriend.

 

 ----

 

“BAEKHYUN!!!!” everyone can hear Yifan shouts from the bathroom which made Kyungsoo snickers.

 

 

There are quick footsteps coming from the hallway then a Baekhyun emerge looking scared then run straight to Sehun’s arms who is in the kitchen with Kyungsoo and the others.

 

“You can’t mess with Yifan and expects him to be okay with it” Jongdae snorts.

 

“You’re not Tao” Junmyeon added.

 

“I just want to wash my hand” Baekhyun defended himself while hugging Sehun.

 

“And you can’t do it here in the kitchen because???” Kyungsoo taunts.

 

“Yixing is using it earlier” Baekhyun trying to save himself.

 

“Right” Kyungsoo agreed with a flat tone that was answered by a glare from the small one.

 

“Whatever” He untangles himself from Sehun’s arms then make his way to the living room and sits in between Luhan and Minseok on the sofa who are busy talking about something. Minseok glares at Baekhyun for the interruption but Luhan just shrugs his shoulder then decided to just watch Tao loses yet again to Jongin in mario kart.

 

 

 

After everyone is settled in their seats comfortably, Kyungsoo starts the movie then snake his arm around Jongin and use him as his body pillow. Jongin put his arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulder and pulls him closer facing forward but not without leaving a kiss to the smaller man’s temple.

 

They are in the middle of the movie now when suddenly Baekhyun commented something about the actor’s nose.

 

“Can we not talk about noses?” Kyungsoo groans. He is so done with Baekhyun.

 

“What’s with noses? And why Kyungsoo looks so annoyed?” Tao asked curiously peeking to Baekhyun from his seat beside Yifan.

 

“He’s annoyed because he has this very cute _little_ nose”

 

They expected it really, but it still surprises them when Kyungsoo suddenly sit from his position then reach for the soda can beside Jongin while removing his sock. He puts the soda can inside the sock then starts chasing Baekhyun who have foreseen what is going to happen and starts running for his life. Chaos ensues but Sehun just sits there still confused why his boyfriend loves big noses.

 

***

 


End file.
